


Colors

by theoreticalfic



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalfic/pseuds/theoreticalfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of connected vignette-type-things, I guess. Written on my lunch break at work. Because apparently that's the best time to write fic for this pairing, or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

_blue._

On the day Veronica Mars first met Claudia Donovan, the colored streak in Claudia's hair was blue.

Veronica remembers her first day at the Warehouse clearly. She remembers her immediate rapport with Myka and Pete, the way Artie tried to explain things, the way Claudia kept interrupting Artie to explain things "better" -- but when she thinks back to that first day, the thing she finds herself thinking of most is Claudia Donovan.

The blue streak in Claudia's hair makes Veronica think of Mac. Mac, whom she hasn't spoken to in a few weeks now, and hasn't seen in person in -- is it _years_ now?

But there's something else about Claudia that makes Veronica think of -- 

Logan?

The mischevious smile, the glint in her eyes, the way she radiates enthusiasm and _life_...

No. Not Logan.

Lilly.

\-----

_green._

Veronica Mars is not quite sure when she started thinking about Claudia Donovan in _that_ way, but she's definitely thinking about it now. Claudia's got headphones on, and she's listening to some punk band Veronica's probably never heard of. She's bouncing up and down the aisle, checking Warehouse inventory, her head moving to the music, the streak of hair dyed green today flashing in and out of Veronica's line of sight.

Veronica wants to kiss her desperately. Wants to pull her close and tangle her fingers in that hair. She is still thinking about this when she finally notices that Claudia is standing right in front of her, waving a hand in her face.

"Hey. Earth to Mars." Claudia laughs. "Oh, hey, dude, I didn't even mean to say that, haha! Earth to Mars. Heh."

"Yeah, I've never heard _that_ one before," Veronica says sarcastically, blinking a few times to push the wishful thinking away. "Sorry. Guess I was kinda spacing out. What's up?"

"Artie wants the meeting to start. I guess Myka and HG finally showed up."

"What took them so long anyway?"

Claudia snorts. "What do you _think_?" Off Veronica's look, she adds, "Oh! Dude, _dude_ , I thought you knew. I mean, I thought _everybody_ knew, I mean, they're kind of super obvious, I mean--"

"Yeah, no, I can't really say I'm that surprised, I guess I was just..." _Hoping that if anyone else around here was into girls, it was you?_

\-----

_red._

Veronica Mars probably should have seen it coming. She was a detective, after all, and a Warehouse agent on top of that. She should have known to expect the unexpected.

But Veronica is caught completely off guard when Claudia Donovan looks up from a Warehouse crate, tucks the lock of unnaturally bright red hair behind her ear, and suddenly, impulsively, grabs Veronica by the arms and kisses her. Hard.

Claudia pulls away just as suddenly and there's a brief moment of stunned silence. Claudia looks ready to apologize, but Veronica pulls her back in and kisses her back.

When they break this kiss this time it's obvious that neither of them really want to stop.

"If you tell me we can't let that happen again, 'cause our lives are too dangerous, and we shouldn't get involved, or whatever," Veronica says, "...well, don't. 'Cause... I'll kick your ass."

Claudia smiles. "I was gonna tell _you_ that," she says, and kisses Veronica again.

\-----

_white._

Claudia Donovan and Veronica Mars appear at breakfast together. Veronica's dressed for work: blue blouse, black pants and suit jacket, belt with holstered Tesla. Claudia's in a t-shirt and jeans and what is definitely one of Veronica's suit jackets, though she's already affixed some pins to the lapels. She's trying (unsuccessfully) to hide her face behind her hair. The colored streak is white today.

Veronica's not quite so embarrassed, though she's glancing a bit nervously at Pete, Myka, and Helena, trying to gauge their reactions.

HG breaks into a huge smile. "About time."

Myka Bering's eyes widen a bit, but she says nothing. She nods, smiles at Claudia, then Veronica. She then looks over at Pete, prepared to kick him if he says something lewd.

But Pete just smiles before twisting his face into mock concern. "There's an artifact that's turning everyone into lesbians, isn't there?" he jokes. "Oh God -- I'm next, aren't I? I'm next! Myka -- am I -- is it happening? You'll warn me if it starts happening, won't you?"

The tension's broken as everyone laughs.

"Well, if you're overwhelmed by the urge to listen to Tegan and Sara, let us know," Claudia suggests. She's no longer embarrassed. She kisses Veronica before taking a seat at the table. "So what's going on today?"

\-----

END.


End file.
